


Mending the broken (Part II)

by lumifuer



Series: Mending the Broken [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Angst, F/M, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Dean is willing to forgive the cheating Reader,but he can't reach her. After months of unanswered call he's trying to drown his sorrow in alcohol. Everything changes once Cas shows up with bad news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As requested - part 2 of my first Supernatural fanfiction.

Dean finished the remainder of his beer and put away the bottle. He’s managed to gather quite an impressive collection of empty bottles throughout this few months. He wouldn’t leave his room, was often skipping meals and he lost interest in hunting. Sam was worried beyond belief, but every attempt at trying to bring Dean back to the living world failed or resulted in yelling and door slamming.

Y/N wasn’t answering any of his calls. At first he tried to stay away from her, give them both some time to analyze what happened. But he quickly found himself missing her voice, eyes and touch too much to just ignore it. He tried texting, he tried calling. All for nothing. She just wouldn’t answer the damn phone. He didn’t give up, but every missed call was seemingly tearing him apart a little bit more.  
Sam and Cas offered their help, but Dean didn’t want to hear any of it. He didn’t want to push her, make it seem like he’s trying to manipulate her. It was solely between him and her and he prefered it’d stay that way.

He got up from the chair and headed to the bathroom. He was already feeling a little dizzy. Given the amount of alcohol he’s consumed that day it shouldn’t surprise anyone. He stopped in front of the mirror and turned the tap on. He splashed his face with a cold water few times, hoping it will serve as refreshment, but it didn’t help as much as he’d like it to.

He gathered enough courage to meet his own gaze in the mirror, but quickly looked away with a disgusted expression. He couldn’t stand the reflection of himself. It was just a brief look, but it was enough to ensure him that he was broken beyond repair. The green in his eyes was long gone. Emptiness took its place and settled in for good. He felt anger building up in his guts. How could he be so damn stupid? He let her go and it was probably his fault to begin with. Now the only woman who could stand him was gone and he wasn’t able to bring her back.

Without even realizing it, he punched the mirror. Shattered glass cut his skin open and covered the sink in red thick liquid. Dean was breathing heavily losing control over his body and mind.

Then he suddenly felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. For a moment new spark of hope burned in his eyes, causing him to immediately look back.

Castiel was standing behind him. Pain and sorrow clearly visible on his face. Dean felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. Finding and losing hope was way worse than being continuously hopeless.

“Cas” he snapped “we’ve talked about it…”

“What I am about to say will concern you way more than your personal space,Dean.”

The angel wasn’t joking. He was looking more serious than ever. Dean swallowed hard, preparing for the worst.

“What happened?”

Cas looked down and it crushed Dean’s soul. If Castiel was too scared to tell him what was going on, it must have been something disastrous.

“Cas?” Dean urged.

The misery in angel’s voice was thick “Y/N is dead,Dean.”

Winchester took few steps back,instinctively trying to run away from what was about to tear his heart out of his chest. He must have misheard Cas. Maybe it wasn’t even his angel? Maybe it was some kind of demon trying to take an advantage of his current state.

No. This wasn’t the case.

“How the hell do you know that?!” Dean exclaimed in panic.

“I have seen the body.”

This was too much. Dean fell on his knees in front of the toilet and vomited everything that been in his stomach. When he was done, he turned back to Cas, still kneeling. 

“Take me to her.”

“Dean…”

“Take me to her!” Dean’s voice was pleading.

“I can’t.”

“What the hell do you mean you can’t?”

“I’ve already taken care of her body,Dean. You-you wouldn’t recognize her.”

Dean felt his lower lip trembling. Tears were threatening to fall down and the pain in his chest was becoming unbearable, even for him. So she was on a case, he thought to himself.

“You know where she was staying?”

Castiel nodded hesitantly. Unspoken request was noticeable in the air between them. The angel was staring into Dean’s eyes and it was breaking his spirit to do so. They were lacking their usual spark; the fire that kept the whole team going.

“Cas, I’m begging you.”

The angel closed his eyes and gently touched Dean’s forehead. Seconds later they were in a small motel room. Everything around them was in a perfect order. There was no doubt that it was Y/N’s room. Her clothes were still neatly folded in the suitcase and her laptop was resting on the table, piles of pictures and notes surrounding it.

Dean approached the desk and quickly went trough the pages.  
“Wendigo” he whispered.

Castiel wasn’t surprised. He must have already figured that out.

Dean subconsciously sat on the chair and turned on the laptop. Her browser was open, she was apparently still trying to track this beast down by following its recent attacks. He was going trough the tabs, writing all the information down in his mind. He couldn’t wait to slaughter it. But he wanted to make it suffer first.

He opened the last tab. It was different from the rest of them. Her email. Dean didn’t give it a second thought and found himself going trough recently sent and received mails. Nothing too important. She contacted Sam a few times, letting him know that everything’s okay. He couldn’t bring himself to read messages coming from his brother. He could already imagine the descriptions of his alcohol abuse and anger management problems that Sammy probably served her.

He leaned back, closing his eyes and letting a silent sigh escape his mouth. A new idea appeared in his mind.

He opened the drafts folder and his vision became blurry as he saw dozens of unsent emails. Words that were meant for him.

He clicked on the last saved one and started reading.

“Hi Dean, I hope that this message will finally get to you. I can’t bring myself to actually send any of these. I’m so scared, I guess. Too scared to hear that you’re not able to forgive me. I know I fucked up. Badly too. But if there’s even a tiny chance that you’d want me back I’m willing to do anything to gain your trust once again. I’m so sorry, Dean. And please know that no matter what, I still love you. Forever yours, Y/N.”

Once he was done reading, he buried his tear-stained face in his hands. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Castiel was standing right behind him, hearing him sobbing, not knowing what to do to ease his friend’s pain.

He decided not to share one last bit of information he’d obtained. Castiel couldn’t imagine what would happen if Dean knew that it was his voice that lured Y/N right into the arms of death.


End file.
